Musical Bleyes
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Joey arrives at his new dorm at Bleyes University (I don't own "Bleyes") and finds that he has the most terrible roommate: Seto Freaking Kaiba. Sort of Puppyshipping :p I own nothing in this story. Also Tendershipping, YugiXOC and IsisxOC (Why I am calling her Isis, IDK). WARNING: YAOI AND YURI. (No sexual content though, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm here with a oneshot/maybe future story(?) I don't really know if I could continue this, but I was listening to songs from _Wicked_** **the musical for our project in Theatre (we have to choose a song from a musical then learn and perform it in front of the class, so excited!) and I couldn't help but think of my favorite pairing at the moment... :I  
**

**The song is "What is this feeling?" from _Wicked_ and I am so happy to have finished it! **

**If you may want more of this, maybe you could drop a review and maybe there will be more beautiful... this. :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I own Wicked. The songs from Wicked belongs to _Stephen Schwartz {The lovely composer}. _Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...  
**

**Don't sue me~!**

**XD**

**ENJOY :)))))**

**~Silver**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes**

It was the year of 2014 and Joey was finally ready for his first year at his first choice of university: Bleyes University: Home of the Dragons.

Joey had worked his ass of to get there, he had studied for hours to make up for his years of not trying in high school and he had managed to get a scholarship for it and that was because he had been in a choir all four years of high school.

It had been an extra elective that the blonde hadn't cared about at all, but it ended up saving his ass in the end.

This college was the best choice for Joey because it was the best school for what Joey himself had wanted to major in: Architecture.

And also, Yugi and Ryou had decided to go to college there as well.

He went to the dorm master and got his room assignment. _Room 104. Okay. Lets just hope that I don't have a jerk for a roommate..._

He had hoped that he would have Yugi or Ryou as his roommate, but they ended up getting each other so Joey was stuck on his own.

He nervously entered his room and saw that the whole room was like it was supposed to be for one person besides the extra bed, which was covered in books and clothes.

_What the hell? _Joey thought.

"Hello?" Joey yelled.

He heard footsteps come from the bathroom that was in the room and he looked toward the person.

Both Joey's and his roommate's eyes widened.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!" **They screamed.

"Kaiba!" Joey seethed, clenching a fist.

It was true, Seto Kaiba was standing right in front of him. He sneered. "Wheeler. What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"This the room assignment that I got!" Joey defended himself. "Like hell!" Kaiba snorted and he grabbed Joey's schedule out of his hand which had the room number on it.

There was a long pause while Kaiba read the schedule at least thirty times.

"...This can't be fucking real." Kaiba finally said.

"Well it is moneybags so we'll just have to stick it out and-"

"There is no way that I will share a living area, let alone air with a mutt like you." Kaiba sneered.

Joey growled. "I ain't no dog, rich boy!"

The CEO harrumphed. "Whatever Wheeler."

Joey pushed Kaiba's stuff off of his bed. Kaiba took it and put it away somewhere else.

Both men sat down on their beds and started doing the strangest thing.

They started messaging someone and read what they were writing aloud.

"Yugi." Joey started. "Mokuba," Kaiba said at the same time.

They then... started to sing. (AN: Kaiba: **Bold. **Joey: _Italics. _Both: _**both. **_)

"_**There's been some confusion over rooming here at Bleyes!"**_

They didn't even look at each other strangely. Joey sighed. "But of course, I'll do my best-"

"But of course, I'll ignore it-" Kaiba said.

_**"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond- **_yes._**"**_

Joey leaned back against the wall that his bed was next to.

_**"There's been some confusion because my roommate is.." **_They both sang.

Joey looked at Kaiba and his nose crinkled.

"_A stupid jerk that's overall very impossible to describe in a single text!" _

Kaiba sneered when he heard this. **"Blonde mutt."**

_"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" _Joey sang.

Both men stood up and glared at each other.

Kaiba growled. **"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!"**

He poked Joey's chest hard at this.

"_My fist is clenching-"_ **"My head is aching-"**

_**"What is this feeling?"**_ They sang, heading into the hall of the dorm.

"_**Burning like a flame, does it have a name?"**_

The students watched them glare and sing at each other. Some blinked but others simply walked by.

"Loathing." Joey spat out.

"Unadulterated loathing!" Kaiba said, pushing Joey slightly.

_"For your face!"_

**"Your voice,"** Kaiba looked over Joey and looked disgusted. **"Your clothing! Let's just say - I loathe it all!"**

Joey crossed his arms. _**"Ev'ry little trait, however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing!"**_

The two started fighting and somehow got into the courtyard of the school.

"**There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation!" **Kaiba sang while he punched Joey, barely missing.

Joey tackled Kaiba and they started to roll around, fighting and singing.

"**And I will be loathing, forever loathing you my whole life long!" **

As they were rolling, someone pushed them toward where it went downhill on the campus. The roommates rolled down to the bottom and when they reached the bottom...

Joey had landed on top of Kaiba and... their lips were touching.\

Yugi had heard about the commotion and had run over to where he saw them. "What's-" He saw their lips touching. "...That escalated quickly."

Joey blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**And... I'm back! After only two follows! Haha, I figured updating more would help get some reviews... I mostly want reviews to see how well or crappy I may be doing :) So maybe you could leave me a line?**

**Keep in mind: The story isn't supposed to make so much sense, its mostly for humor and when I have awesome ideas that I can incorporate into it. LIKE NOW! :D  
**

**The song in the chapter is from _Hairspray _(the 2007 movie). I was listening to this song from it and I had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea... so now two pairings are being added to the story! Yay :)**

**There IS an OC involved, only because I don't want Yugi to date Yami during this (sorry fangirls! :3 I love Puzzleshipping though!) The OC is my best friend's OC but the OC technically belongs to both of us because we use her all the time :P**

**Don't hate on the OC either... And don't call her a "Mary Sue" please?  
**

**The definition of a "Mary Sue"- _A character SO perfect that they are never challenged by events of the narrative._**

**And trust me, none of my OCs are Mary Sues, so please refrain from using the term in a wrong way.  
**

**Also, thanks to the two who followed this story, you actually thought it was worth reading so thank you! Hopefully you can leave a review for me next time!**

**Thanks and onto the story already!**

**~Silver**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes**

**Chapter Two**

A week after the incident, Joey and Kaiba hadn't talked to each other at all.

They avoided each other as much as possible.

Yugi noticed but was also distracted by Ryou who had fallen for a man named Bakura.

The two were in class when Ryou bumped into the taller, tougher looking whitette.

"Oh, sorry. Ryou is it?" Bakura asked as Ryou stood there, his eyes wide with slight love in them. Everyone but Bakura could tell.

"Y-yeah." Ryou stuttered. The elder whitette gave Ryou a smile. "Well see ya."

Bakura left since he had another class to go to.

Ryou leaned against the wall of the classroom with a love struck grin on his face.

Yugi facepalmed. _Oh god here it goes..._

Ryou practically glowed as he started to sing. _"I can hear the bells... well don't you hear 'em chime?"_

A phone rang. "It isn't much like a chime.." Yugi muttered sarcastically.

The lovestruck whitette spun slowly and clutched his chest with a sigh. _"Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time?….And all because he..."_

He touched Yugi's shoulder who squeaked.

"_Touched me! He looked at me and stared yes he..." _Ryou sang.

The others that were in the class stared strangely for a moment as Ryou tripped over a chair. He seemed unaffected.

_"Bumped me! …..My heart was unprepared when he..."_ He sang.

He got up with Yugi's help. Yugi waved his hand in front of Ryou's face.

_Oh god... he's lost it. He's gone love crazy._

Ryou grinned and tapped his feet on the ground a few times as he sang the next line.

_"Tapped me! And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he..."_

He twirled, bumping into their Professor, who cursed as his papers hit the ground.

_"Nudged me! Love put me in a fix yes it..."_

He strutted out into the hallway which was almost empty. Yugi followed him to make sure that he wouldn't get in trouble.  
_"Hit me! Just like a ton of bricks, yes my heart burst now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out and...!"_ He grinned and sang, walking slowly like a lovestruck teenage girl over a celebrity.

_"I can hear the bells, my head is spinning. I can hear the bells, something's beginning!" _

Yugi squeaked as Ryou suddenly stopped in place and the small trinette fell to the ground behind Ryou.

Ryou didn't notice. "_Everybody says that a boy who acts like me can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause..." _

He went ahead while Yugi rushed to get up. He ran after him. _Damn, he's so gonna be made fun of..._

_"I can hear the bells, just hear them chiming, I can hear the bells, my temperature's climbing!" _Ryou sang as he dramatically placed Yugi's hand on his forehead. Yugi slowly pulled his hand away, really worried for his friend's sanity.

Ryou turned and gripped Yugi's shoulders and shook him slightly.

_"I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missing!"_

Ryou paused slightly then looked at Yugi. "_LISTEN! ….I can hear the bells!"_

He then ran to the gymnasium while he sang.

_"Round 1, he'll ask me on a date, and then...!"_

He was in the middle of the gym and had his hand on his chest. Yugi facepalmed.

_"Round 2, I'll primp but won't be late, because... Round 3's when we kiss inside the cinema!"_

His grin grew. It almost scared Yugi about how far this was going. Speaking of far...

_"Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar!" _Ryou sang.

Yugi sat down as Ryou climbed the bleachers and sat down at the top.

_"Round 4, he'll ask me for my hand, and then... Round 5, we'll book the wedding band, so by... Round 6, Fangirls will cry!"_

Ryou giggled despite Yugi's repetitive facepalms. _God Ryou calm down, he just touched you._

Ryou did a little wiggle that was always known as his victory dance. Yugi facepalmed for the fiftieth time.

"_This chess champion takes the prize!"_

Yugi nudged Ryou. "Ryou, I think that we should go get dinner now... I'm kinda hungry... and we should be studying-"

Ryou accidentally hit Yugi with his next move, but he didn't notice.

_"I can hear the bells, Yugi is singing! Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause I can hear the bells.."_

Ryou sang happily, throwing his white jacket over his head to where it looked like a weird misshaped veil.

_"Bakura will smile as he sees me walk down the aisle, my cousin starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Bakura and I are french kissin'!"  
_

Yugi facepalmed before he covered his eyes, trying to get that mental image out of his head._  
_

Ryou jumped off the bottom step of the bleachers, landing on his feet.

"_LISTEN! I can hear the bells!" _he sang loudly.

Suddenly, he fell on his face.

Yugi sighed in relief when Ryou sat up, looking slightly normal again. "Thank god... he's normal again."

* * *

The next day, Yugi sat down for lunch with Ryou and Joey, who had both been more quiet than usual.

Ryou was staring off at Bakura who was sitting alone as always. Joey wasn't looking anywhere in particular, he was just silent.

Yugi sighed. _Both Ryou and Joey have someone they like... when's it my turn to find someone?_

"E-excuse me?" A soft voice said. Yugi looked up. There stood a skinny looking blonde girl whose hair looked like it was about to attack or something. She had grey-ish blue eyes and there were slight freckles on her face.

She was carrying a few books on medicine and nursing and a sack lunch. They were outside and all the tables were taken.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"M-may I sit here?" She asked. She seemed nervous and a bit scared to have asked him a question.

"Sure," Yugi shrugged.

She nervously sat down, sitting her books down on the slightly warm picnic table. Yugi watched as she opened her lunch, a ham sandwich, a shiny red apple, a canister of soup, two water bottles and a homemade brownie.

Yugi's eyes widened.

She noticed his stare and blushed. "I-I don't normally eat this much, but m-my friend Courtney made it for me... She always goes a bit overboard," She said, sounding apologetic.

"It's alright," Yugi said, " It was rude of me to stare and make you uncomfortable.."

He looked at his lunch, which only consisted of a PB&J.

The girl noticed and pushed some of her lunch toward him. "Please take some Yugi. I couldn't eat all of it myself..."

Yugi blinked. "Alright, if you insist... wait... how did you know my name?"

The girl's face flushed pink. "W-well I've heard it..."

"Okay... what's your name by the way?" He asked, biting into his sandwich while opening the baggie with the brownie in it.

"Natalie," She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another chapter of... whatever this is! :D **

**And a review reply...**

**Guest: Oh thanks! I love her too; she's amazing (in real life haha) and yes, there will be yaoi, I promise. Maybe. Maybe. Yes. Yeah, I dunno, but most likely! XD **

**I was so excited when I finally found a song for this chapter, and I may even make a youtube video for it!  
**

**It's _I Won't Say I'm in Love_ from Hercules. It's probably the most overused song ever; but I DON'T CARE~! :DDDD**

**It was _PERFECT_ okay?! Don't judge me: you're the one reading Yaoi... well I'm the one writing it... damn my argument is invalid.**

**And yet another OC was introduced for purpose of the plot! (Not that it's a great plot in any way at all.)**

**Well, I don't have much more to say except the disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN THIS. Disney owns Hercules and all music from it! ****Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...**

**And... enjoy le chapter! :D**

**~Silver**

**:DD**

**XDXD**

**:D :D**

* * *

******Musical Bleyes**

**Chapter 3**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Joey sat outside in the courtyard of the campus having lunch. Yugi had made them all food and decided that the friends needed peace away from everyone else.

No one else was outside with them.

The blonde sighed.

Yugi looked at him carefully. "Are you alright Joey? What's on your mind?"

They heard Ryou giggle. "He's thinking about his boy toy: Seto Freaking Kaiba!"

The trinette's eyes widened.

Joey punched Ryou in the shoulder. "Am not! And he's not my 'boy toy'", Joey said, seeing Yugi's face.

Ryou grinned. "Joey and Kaiba sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

A horrified Yugi gasped and smacked Ryou as the image of Joey and Kaiba having 'it' filled his brain. "Ryou! We are keeping this PG-13 here!" He scolded.

A pout appeared on the whitette's face. "B-but Yugi, it's no fun that way!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Joey, seriously, what's bugging you? Is it Kaiba?"

Joey shook his head. "As if that sex- stuck up rich son of a bitch could be anywhere in my thoughts!"

The blonde looked away as if to hide a blush.

Yugi nudged him. "I saw you two kissing that one time."

Ryou gasped. "Joey Wheeler! You kissed Seto Kaiba and you didn't tell me?!"

Joey crossed his arms. "It was an accident."

The overdramatic whitette stood up and paced. "First you two rooming together, then the kiss, I think that you're in love with him! Or destined to be in love with him!" He exclaimed.

"As if!" Joey huffed. "I should have just asked the dorm master for a new room."

He sighed and stood up. He couldn't very well admit that he did like Kaiba a little bit. He already knew that the CEO wouldn't return his feelings. He had played the scenario over and over again in his head and not in one had he and Kaiba ended up together.

"Joey?"

Ryou was poking him over and over again trying to get his attention.

"I don't love Kaiba," Joey muttered.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other as Joey suddenly began to sing. **(Joey: **_sing. _**Yugi and Ryou: lala)**

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that..."_ He sang with a huff of frustration.

Yugi looked worried while Ryou didn't look so worried. "He's gonna deny it, just watch," He whispered to Yugi._  
_

"_No man is worth the aggravation! That's ancient history, been there, done that!" _

Ryou grinned. **"Who do you think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you!" **He sang on his own until he nudged Yugi who hesitantly sang. **"Try to keep it hidden: Joey, we can see right through you! Damn, you can't conceal it!"**

Ryou stood next to Joey, who was now leaning against a tree and nudged his shoulder suggestively.

"**We know how you feel and who you're thinking of!"**

Joey scowled and pushed Ryou away. _"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!"_

Yugi blinked. _This is getting ridiculous. _

"**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh, oh!" **The two friends sang.

"_It's too cliche! I won't say I'm in love!" _Joey sang, really just wanting the two to get off his back about Kaiba.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson; It feels so good when you start out.."_ Joey sang before he walked away from the tree, hugging himself slightly. He didn't **want** to be in love with Kaiba. He hated being in conflict with himself like this.

"_My head is screaming, get a grip, man! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh!" _Joey sang, gripping his hair slightly.

Yugi looked worried_. __**"**_**You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling!" **He sang, just wanting Joey to stop making things so complicated and to just be kind of like Ryou. Not too much like Ryou, but Yugi just wanted Joey to be able to admit his feelings.

Ryou jumped in front of Joey, who was trying to walk away.

"**Joey, we're not buying! Jo, we saw you hit the ceiling!"** Ryou sang, blocking every one of Joey's attempts to get past him.

Yugi stood in front of Joey and helped Ryou. Joey gave Yugi a pleading look.

"**Face it like a grown up! When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!" **They sang.

Joey growled and pushed through them.

"_No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!"_  
Joey started to run. Ryou and Yugi ran after him. They were faster so they caught up to him and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"**Give in, come on! Check the blush you're in love!" **They sang.

"_This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!" _Joey sang, trying to wriggle out of their grip.

"**You're doin' flips read our lips; you're in love!" **Ryou flipped his hair into Joey's face as if to slap him and knock him into admitting to loving Kaiba.

Joey grabbed the white hair and tugged. "Ow!" Ryou cried out.

"**You're way off base! I won't say it!" **He sang as he tugged on Ryou's hair again. Ryou sniffled.

Yugi touched Joey's shoulder.

"_Get off my case! I won't say it!" _Joey sang loudly, crossing his arm and turning to look at the two before turning to go sit back down.

"**Jo, don't be proud; It's okay, you're in love.." **They sang, more softer than before as they joined their friend on the ground.

"_Ooh... at least out loud...I won't say I'm in... love.." _Joey sang in a softer voice, just wanting them to leave him alone.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and nodded.

They knew that that was all that they were going to get out of Joey; He was too proud to admit to loving anyone; let alone the man who was known to be his greatest enemy.

So the three finally got started on their lunch in silence; No one had anything to say.

* * *

Natalie sighed as she watched Yugi eat with Joey and Ryou from across the courtyard, sitting in a tree. She was too afraid to walk over and ask to sit with them.

She was starting to like Yugi. What wasn't there to like about him? He was cute, smart, aware of everything around him, and just so... perfect.

"Uhm, Nattie? Pay attention." The brunette who was sitting in the tree next to her said.

Said brunette had brown eyes and pale skin like she didn't go out in the sun too often. Her cheeks were already getting sun burnt from being out for just ten minutes. She had freckles on her arms, legs and face.

Natalie looked over. "S-sorry Courtney. I was just thinking."

Courtney blinked in concern. "About what? Is it about that Yugi kid you like?"

The blonde nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Okay~ **

**This chapter may seemed rushed and I'm sorry. I had a little bit of a hard time deciding whether or not to put a song for every part of the chapter. **

**I decided against it.**

**Well, there's a little bit of everyone in this chapter; Seto and Joey, Courtney, Natalie, and even a new character... the villain/bitch of the story...**

**Can anyone guess who she is?**

**Hint: Lots of people hate her.**

**There. Now you may review and guess... mwahahhaa! :3  
**

**I'm glad that I've gotten such a positive response from this story so far and I'd love more!**

**I love to hear how good you guys think this story is and I love posting stories on here and entertaining people with my slightly terrible writing :D**

**Well, meow. **

**Cheese.**

**Meow.**

**Okay, enough of my ranting. **

**There WILL be some SetoxJoey in this chapter so be happeh. :D I know I am.**

**Mmmkay now lets start this lovely chapter :) :D :) :P  
**

**Don't forget to review.**

**~Silver-Haired-Thief**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes**

**Chapter 4**

Courtney sighed. "You shouldn't worry. You could win him over easily! I mean look at you!"

Natalie wasn't so sure.

The brunette crossed her arms. "Are you seriously thinking that you shouldn't even try to win that Yugi kid over?"

"I-I don't stand a chance.." Natalie said softly.

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who else is competing for him?" She asked, and she only received cricket noises in response. (only an expression.)

"Exactly! Look! Now's your chance!" Courtney said, pointing to Yugi. He was walking off toward the campus, alone. "He's all alone!"

"I-I can't," Natalie said. "Remember what happened last time?"

Courtney sighed. "Listen, that was in sophomoreyear and he was a dick, okay? You need to get over it and be happy for once in your damn life!"

"..."

Courtney growled softly. "Damn it Natalie! You are not the only one who is hurting here! I'm sick and tired of worrying about you! Someone broke up with me last fucking year and you don't see **me** not trying to move on! You've had enough time to heal!"

When Natalie didn't answer, Courtney sighed and started to sing: (Courtney: **bold, **Natalie: _italics. _Both: _**italics and bold**_)

**"I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery.."**

Natalie didn't look up.

Courtney looked up at the sky. **"I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard.. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far..."**

Natalie started to sing softly along with her friend.

"_**Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk... Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.."**_

The girls had climbed down the tree and were standing across from each other.

"_Because of you... I am afraid," _Natalie sang alone.

Courtney hugged her friend tightly, mumbling an apology for yelling at her. The brunette could tell that her friend was close to tears and that made her upset.

Natalie slowly pushed her away.

"_I loose my way and it's not too long before you point it out... I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes."_

The brunette blinked. _Is this how she really feels...? I don't mean to be so demanding, I just want her to be happy._

"_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life...My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with!" _

Natalie sniffled. _"B-because of you..."_

Courtney hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry... I just want you to be happy... can you at least try? If not for me... then for yourself?"

Natalie slowly nodded. "I'll try. But how can I be good enough...?"

"You'll find a way, I promise. Now let's go to our dorm, you look tired." Courtney said, grabbing Natalie's arm gently.

Together, the two girls headed off to the girl's dorms to get some rest.

* * *

From higher up in the tree, a girl smirked. "So she wants to be 'good enough' for my Yugi... hmph. I won't let that happen!" The girl said, slightly outraged that someone else would dare try to date Yugi. The girl pulled her phone out which had a picture of Yugi in the background.

_Ah... I will have you, my handsome Yugi._

Then a plan formulated in the girl's mind. _This will be sweet._

* * *

Seto and Joey sat in their room doing different things, but ignoring each other at the same time.

Joey was doing some homework while Seto was on his laptop doing various things for Kaiba Corp. He had been asked to go to college by Mokuba, who said that he wanted him to be around "other people his age".

Seto had finally told him that he would after hours of Mokuba bugging him.

The brunette CEO loved his brother, but sometimes he annoyed him to no end. Especially when there was sugar involved.

Seto sighed.

Why the hell is Wheeler ignoring me? It's fucking annoying.

He stood up, setting his laptop aside and walking over to Joey.

Seto snatched the papers out of Joey's hand.

"That's it Wheeler, you can't ignore me forever."

Joey humped. "Yes, I can!"

Seto crossed his arms. "Why the hell would you want to?"

"You're arrogant and concieted-" Joey started to rant. Seto was tired of it. "Those mean the exact same thing Wheeler," Seto interjected.

Joey sighed. "Whatever..."

"Listen pup. Get over it. We accidentally kissed. I know you liked it though," Seto said, smirking slightly.

"As if!" Joey huffed.

Seto grabbed Joey by his hips and kissed him.

The blonde's eyes widened before he slowly kissed back. Seto was one hell of a kisser.

Seto pulled away and grinned. "I knew it!"

Joey's cheeks flushed a pink color. "..."

"I knew you liked me Wheeler. I could see it in your eyes," Seto said, his tone teasing slightly.

"S-so what..." Joey said. "You don't like me..."

"That's a lie right there Joey."

Joey froze. _He said my name..._

He blinked as Seto grabbed his hands. "I've liked you since high school. And I know you liked me too, you just didn't realize it at the time. Fighting was your way of showing affection."

Joey blinked. When he really thought about it, it really made sense. He had never felt that way about anyone or acted that way toward them either.

Seto leaned forward to kiss Joey again when Joey stopped him.

"Damnit Kaiba aren't you gonna at least ask me out before you go kissin' me again?" Joey asked, blushing.

"Joey Wheeler will you go out with me?" Seto quickly asked.

"Sure-" Joey started but he was interrupted by Seto kissing him.

Ryou giggled as Bakura joked about something.

They were having dinner together at a nearby cafe. Ryou had asked him to come so Bakura did.

Bakura leaned forward at the table so close that Ryou could smell Bakura's scent. It was a spice-type smell.

Ryou smiled.

"So why did you invite me here today pipsqueak?" Bakura asked.

The smaller whitette huffed. "I'm not a pipsqueak... but anyway, well I just wanted to get to know you better," Ryou said.

Bakura smiled. "That's sweet of you. I was meaning to ask you somewhere but you beat me to it."

Ryou blinked but he was grinning inwardly. He didn't want to freak Bakura out. That was what he was afraid of the most. He tended to come on too strong for most people.

The taller whitette noticed. "You know, I barely know you, but I think that you should stop holding back around me."

Ryou blinked. "Huh?"

"I can tell that you're hiding yourself slightly," Bakura said. "You think that you'll scare me off, hm?"

Ryou slowly nodded.

He laughed. "You won't get rid of me that easily," Bakura said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back with another chapter of Musical Bleyes! Yay!**

**Thanks goes to: _dancing elf, BobbiJoEgo, Slashed-silhouette, Guest (2), and snow-kim _for reviewing! **

**Thanks to ****_BobbiJoEgo_**, _dracomalfoylover666 and snow-kim _for favoriting/following!

**I'm so happy that you guys think that this story is worth having a shared opinion about!**

**I myself am in slightly love with this story :3 I like writing it, but it takes a while to find a song. **

**I was planning this chapter FOREVER, but I had to write the rest first *pout*. **

**Hehe, but I'm proud of this chapter. **

**Yes, there will be OCxIsis, which is yuri in this story. No, there will not be a yuri lemon, okay? Geezus.**

**Please don't hate on my OC's, I love them to death along with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters!**

**The song in the chapter is _Popular_ from _Wicked_ the musical.**

**I LOVE WICKED :D :D :D :D :D Okay? And I love musical theater; in fact, that's what inspired me to even start writing this story at all :D**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I own Wicked. The songs from Wicked belongs to Stephen Schwartz {The lovely composer}. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...  
**_

_**ALSO: The hair flipping scene: WICKED. Hehe :3 It was so simply genius that I had to use it.**_

_**Don't sue me~!**_

**Now: it's time to see who this mystery slu-woman is. *innocent smile***

**Enjoy the chappie and don't forget to review my lovelies!**

**:3 :3 :3 **

**Peace out girl-scout!**

**With love, **

**~ Silver-Haired-Thief**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes**

**Chapter** **5**

The mystery girl followed Natalie the next day.

Courtney had her extra art classes that day so Natalie was alone.

Natalie sighed softly as she gazed over at Yugi, who was across the courtyard.

The girl smirked. _Now's my chance..._

She stalked up to Natalie with a smirk.

"Ah, its sad isn't it?" She said sweetly, startling Natalie.

Natalie turned and blinked. "T-Tea Gardner? Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

Tea gave her the sweetest smile. "A little birdie told me that you have a little crush on Yugi Moto."

A blush appeared on Natalie's face. "I.."

The other girl giggled. "Don't worry sweetie, I won't tell anyone," Natalie sighed in relief, "In fact, I'd like to help you." Tea added, in her most fake-sweet voice ever.

"R-really?" Natalie asked.

"Of course! All you need is a little makeover! And who better to help than a girl whose gotten more guys than you can count?" Tea asked.

"T-true," Natalie said.

Tea grabbed Natalie's arm and dragged her to her dorm room.

The brunette sat Natalie down and smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Let's be friends, okay?"

"O-okay.." Natalie stuttered.

Tea smiled. "Okay, Nottie, now that we're friends, I'm gonna make you my new project."

"I-it's Natalie," Natalie whispered.

"Natalie. I'm gonna make you over... because I'm so nice!" Tea giggled.

Natalie was getting nervous.

(Tea: _Italics_)

Tea smiled and tapped her shoulder slightly.

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I~! -_And let's face it - who isn't less fortunate than I?-_"_ She sang, grabbing clothes and throwing them on the floor.

"_My tender heart tends to start to bleed! And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over! I know I know exactly what they need..." _Tea sang.

Her voice was a bit high and squeaky and not very pleasant to listen to, but Natalie was a bit scared of her.  
Tea turned sharply toward her and grabbed her hair slightly.

"_And even in your case: …... *pause* though it's the toughest case I've yet to face." _She held back a sneer so that Natalie would go along with her plan.

"_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead! And yes, indeed...You... will ….BE.."_ She gave a dramatic pause.

Natalie grew more nervous the more she saw the clothes that Tea was laying out.

Tea smirked_. "Popular! You're gonna be popular!"_

Natalie squeaked as Tea pushed her up onto her feet and threw an outfit at her.

_"I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys: Little ways to flirt and flounce ahh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be popular!"_

Tea faked a giggle and a smile.

"_I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports and know the slang you've got to know~! So let's start...'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"_

Natalie wasn't sure if Tea was trying to help her or lower her self esteem.

She really hoped that the brunette had good intentions.

As Natalie changed into a light pink tube top and some short white shorts, Tea twirled and sang, while laughing.

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis: think of it as personality dialysis! Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to popular!"_

Natalie squeaked when Tea pulled off the shorts that Natalie was wearing and handed her a shorter black miniskirt.

The blonde felt more uncomfortable. She missed her jeans.

"_I know about popular!And with an assist from me to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who-you-were:_ Well are..."

Natalie blinked.

Tea twirled, grabbing a curling iron.

"_There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popu-ler: *pause* _Lar.(?)" She said, sounding slightly like a bimbo. (Which she is... *irritation*)

_"We're gonna make you popular!" _Tea giggled.

She was curling Natalie's soft blonde hair. She sneered inwardly.

"_When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to.. think..of.. celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators,"_ Tea sang.

Natalie was amazed that she knew that many words. She had always thought of Tea as a not very intellectual person.

"_Did they have brains or knowledge?_ Don't make me laugh!" Tea laughed.

Natalie blinked. _Is this true...?_

"_They were popular! Please - It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be very very popular, like me!" _Tea giggled as she finished up Natalie's hair and quickly put on her make-up.

"Wow," Tea said, faking amazement. "Pretty... Now: Let me show you how to flip your hair!"

Tea stood up and simply flipped her hair with her shoulder.

Natalie tried, but failed.

"You just flip. You just **flip.**" Tea said, still flipping her hair. She frowned.

"Or just use your hand- or hell, use your whole body!" Tea said, as she flipped her hair like an 80s rock star would. She stumbled backwards and giggled.

"Okie, don't do that!" She exclaimed, giggling her squeaky fake giggle.

Natalie bit her lip softly.

Tea turned to her. "Okay, now how to get Yugi: Don't act intelligent. A woman gets nothing in life by being intelligent."

"O-okay.."

"Then, show as much of your skin as you can without showing your breasts or your lower area~" Tea said, pushing Natalie's skirt up slightly and pulling the shirt down at the top and pushing it up to where more of her stomach was showing.

"And most of all," Tea said, "Laugh charmingly at everything he says: even if its not funny."

Natalie blinked. "O-okay. Is that all?"

"Hmm, yes! I do believe that you are ready my darling friend!" Tea said, smiling sweetly.

She hummed a note before she sang again.

"_Lalala laaa! __You'll be popular -Just not quite as popular as me!"_

She giggled. "Now go grab your man!"

She smacked Natalie playfully on the butt and she led the blushing girl outside.

Wolf whistles sounded as the two girls walked. Tea blew kisses to all of the men until they reached Yugi.

The trinette was reading a book and didn't hear them come up.

Tea cleared her throat.

Yugi looked up and his eyes widened. "N-Natalie?"

Natalie blushed deeply.

Tea nudged her shoulder.

Natalie blinked before she giggled.

The trinette blinked. "What's funny..?" He was completely confused as to why Natalie was dressed like a slut and was with Tea Gardner of all people.

She was the lowest of the low as far as Yugi was concerned.

"Since when did you two become friends...?" Yugi asked.

Natalie giggled hesitantly.

Tea smiled. "We became friends today! Natalie is simply precious isn't she?"

Yugi bit his lip. _Why is Natalie with this bitch...? Is the being recruited or is she trying to impress me?_

"Tea, not to be rude, but may I talk to Natalie... alone?" Yugi asked.

"Sure," Tea said before she strutted off.

Yugi looked at Natalie and handed her his jacket. "Please cover up." He said softly.

Natalie blinked. "D-do you not like this...?"

"You look hot, but I can tell that this isn't you. Tea's trying to corrupt you or something.." Yugi said.

"R-really?" Natalie asked. Yugi nodded.

"How about I escort you back to your room so that you can change?" Yugi asked.

Natalie blinked before she smiled. Yugi held out his arm and she took it. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "By the way, I already liked you the way you were. You're beautiful."

The blonde blushed.

Yugi smiled and walked off with her.

* * *

Courtney sat in art class, sighing softly as she stared at someone.

She didn't even know that she was staring either, it was just happening.

This someone was the most talented artist in the room: Isis Ishtar.

Isis pretended not to notice the girl staring at her.

She was helping this guy in their class paint a mural on the hallway wall.

_I'll talk to her after class, _Isis thought as the staring continued.

* * *

_**To be continued... Probably soon.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back with yet another installment of this story that I call Musical Bleyes, for lack of a better name. :3**

**Special thanks goes to BobbiJoEgo for being the only one to review for the last chapter! You get an Akefia plushie! *throws plushie***

**And also, thanks to those who are even reading, but I'd still appreciate some feedback. I KNOW that not everyone thinks that this story is so great and if you don't think that it's great, then I'd REALLY like some criticism on how to make my writing better.**

**Someone once told me that I need detail, so I try to add as much as I can, but it's pretty hard for me sometimes. I just like to get to the point sometimes.  
**

**Plus, sometimes I get out of practice for writing yaoi because my friend and I constantly write hetero-stories, not because my friend doesn't like yaoi, in fact she does. Probably more than me. o.o**

**Well... anyways... I had a bit of a hard time deciding an idea for this chapter, but when I was looking up love songs, I just had to choose this one.**

**Sorry for those who hate country music, but I was raised on it, so I find myself liking it only because of its familiarity. **

**I mostly listen to bands such as Seether, Three Days Grace, Evanescence, Owl City, One Republic, and some classic rock. AND Disney songs and lots of Broadway musical songs. **

**I know, it's a wide variety of taste. I also love Lindsey Sterling, who plays dubstep violin and I also love piano. **

**It comes with being in choir for a few years! **

**Also, if you don't like yuri or yaoi, just stop reading. This has BOTH. One is kinda angsty and the other is pure and utter fluff. **

**It's great isn't it? ^-^**

**Well, in this chapter, we shall see more of Isis and Courtney and also our two favorite white haired bishies.**

**Yup. TENDERSHIPPING. **

**The song in this chapter is called _It's Your Love_ by Tim McGraw with Faith Hill. I swear their voices are like harmony. Only Alison Krauss and Brad Paisley sound better. Don't believe me? Listen to _Whiskey Lullaby._ It was my favorite song for the longest of time.**

**Now... **

**DISCLAIMER:**

******Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...**

_******It's Your Love **_******was written by Stephony Smith and performed by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. I don't own this track, or otherwise I would be rolling in money and maybe would have even met Tim McGraw. And I have not. ********  
**

******SO I OWN NOTHING. *cries in corner***

******Bakura: Let's just start the damn story already.**

******Ryou: Y-yes, review please!**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes**

**Chapter 6**

Soon art class ended and Courtney was packing up her things.

Isis walked over to the unsuspecting brunette and tapped her shoulder lightly. "Excuse me, Courtney?"

Courtney blinked, "Y-yes?"

"Would you like to meet me at the Lotus Cafe at five? I'd like to talk to you." Isis said.

The brunette was slightly nervous. "A-alright..."

Isis gave her a reassuring smile before the Egyptian woman walked off after grabbing her purse.

Courtney blinked. _I wonder why she wants to talk to me..._

At five ten, Isis walked into the cafe where Courtney was sipping on a hot chocolate.

The brunette looked up with a blink and smiled. "H-hello Isis!"

Isis waved slightly and sat down in the seat across from the slightly nervous brunette.

"Wh-what did you want to talk to me about?" Courtney asked in a soft, nervous voice.

The Egyptian placed her hand on the table near Courtney's. "Courtney... I saw you looking at me today."

"I was looking at your hair," Courtney said quickly, "It's a pretty color."

"...Right. That's what you were looking at." Isis said, not believing a word that Courtney was saying.

"What's the big deal?" The brunette asked, sipping her hot chocolate nervously.

Isis looked her in the eyes, deep blue meeting chocolate. "This isn't the first time I've caught you staring at me..."

The brunette twirled her hair nervously. "Wh-what are you saying?!"

Isis blinked. "I'm not saying anything-"

"A-are you saying that I'm a lesbian?" Courtney asked.

"No, I'm not saying anything." Isis reassured her.

"Good, because I'm not because that's g-gross!" Courtney stuttered.

Isis blinked, stunned. "Y-you think I'm... gross...?"

Courtney's brown doe-like eyes widened in alarm. "W-wait y-you're...?"

"Yes, I'm a lesbian and I don't appreciate being called gross." Isis said softly.

"I'm sorry, I-I d-didn't mean that-"

Isis sighed. "It's fine Courtney. It's completely fine."

She got up and left Courtney there, feeling guilty about what she said.

* * *

Ryou giggled as Bakura kissed him slightly.

It was the nearly picture perfect romance scene, almost like in a movie.

They were on a gazebo in a park near the university. The white wood gazebo was decorated with white lights and flowers naturally grew around the stakes.

The full moon shone through the gazebo, making Ryou's eyes sparkle in the most perfect way.

The two whitettes were here for their second date. Ryou almost refused to count their first date because it was to McDonald's, but the smaller whitette had ended up enjoying himself, even though he wasn't crazy for fast food.

The radio from Bakura's was playing cheesy yet classic love songs as the two slow danced.

Ryou giggled softly. "This is too cheesy Bakura."

Bakura nuzzled Ryou's hair with his nose. "But perfect right?" He asked.

"Of course but I would have never thought of you was the romantic type." Ryou said.

The other grinned in response to that. "Ah, but my dear Ryou, there is a lot you don't know about me."

Ryou chuckled, "So true."

"And now to be more romantic... I shall serenade you, as we dance." Bakura murmured when he leaned closer to Ryou's ear.

"I hope your voice is good," Ryou whispered back, only to get a kiss in response from the other.

Bakura pulled away before he sang-murmured in his love's ears, right along with the radio.

"**Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night..." **

Bakura pulled Ryou closer to him. Ryou blushed lightly.

"**Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight. Emotional touch, touchin' my skin and askin' you to do what you've been doin' all over again." **

His voice had a low, smooth tone and it reminded Ryou of a mahogany color. Strong, yet beautiful.

**"Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in. I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go." **

Bakura gave Ryou the most charming smile at this point, and Ryou felt butterflies in his stomach.

He had never felt this nervous or happy before in his life. He really was starting to feel much deeper feelings for Bakura than he had originally thought.

_I think this is love... _Ryou thought in amazement.

Ryou joined in with Bakura when the chorus came on.

_**"It's your love... it just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me.."**_

"_I can't get enough..." _Ryou sang softly on his own as Bakura stroked his now even pinker cheek.

"_**And if you wonder about the spell I'm under... It's your love."**_

_"Better than I was... More than I am.." _Ryou sang. _"And all of this happened by takin' your hand."_

Bakura smiled at that. **"And who I am now is who I wanted to be..." ** It was like Bakura was replying to Ryou through singing.

Bakura twirled Ryou and held him close afterwards.

"_**And now that we're together, we're stronger than ever, we're happy and free!"**_

They smiled and danced. _Right step, 1, 2, left step, 3, 4. _Ryou thought nervously.

**"Oh, it's a beautiful thing! Don't think I can keep it all in, no!" **Bakura sang into Ryou's ear.

His breath tickled Ryou's ear and he laughed slightly as he sang the next part.

_**"And if you asked me why I changed: All I gotta do is say your sweet name."**_

_"Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in!" _Ryou sang as Bakura twirled him in the air.

Bakura gave him his signature grin. **"I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go!"**

**"It's your love... It just does somethin' to me. It sends a shock right through me-"**

Bakura was leaning forward as he sang this.

Ryou smirked slightly and interrupted Bakura's singing with a single finger to his partner's slightly pink lips.

"_I can't get enough! And if you wonder-"_

Bakura growled a soft growl and playfully stole Ryou's line.

"**-about the spell I'm under!"**

Ryou giggled. _**"It's your love.."**_

The song ended with a sweet note as the two whitettes finally shared their long-awaited kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 -

**I'm back with another chappie! Yeah, I know, another one. Geezus.**

**I was really bored at lunch in school so I decided to write some and I finished it when I got home. Yay.  
**

**Damn, I'm bored... Well might as well go watch InuYasha... xD **

**Oh, yeah, and publish this chapter.**

**Reviews, reviews, wherefore art thou, reviews?  
**

**Oh! During english today, I found out that when Juliet says "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" She isn't looking for him, she's asking why does he have to be a Montague. :3 Found that interesting.  
**

**Ah, Romeo and Juliet... A bit too romantic for my tastes...even my teacher complains about it sometimes.**

**Meh, oh well. **

**It's not boring at least.**

**Anyways, the chapter will be about Courtney and Isis mostly, but there will be some Tea in there too. Ew. Kill me now.**

**The song used in this chapter is called _"Fallin' For You"_ by Colbie Caillat. Yup. A cheesy love song :3:**

**Love for two chappies in a row... yay!**

**Oh... and BobbiJoEgo, you're my favorite right now. Take some millennium item cookies. *throws them***

**DISCLAIMER:**

******Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...**

**********_"Fallin' For You" _was performed by Colbie Caillat and w**ritten by Caillat along with Rick Nowels, and produced by Nowels, John Shanks, and Ken Caillat.

******Don't sue me please, I own nothing, I just like making people happy with my content!**

******And yeah.  
**

******Onto le chappie~!**

******~Silver-Haired-Thief  
**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes  
Chapter 7 **

Courtney sighed softly as she walked alone in the park.

Natalie was on a date with Yugi and she pretty much had no other friends.

The brunette sat down at one point, slightly conflicted. She couldn't stop thinking about Isis and what she had implied about her.

I've dated tons of guys. I can't be lesbian.

Then she got to thinking.  
Maybe I am... I mean, I've never really felt anything for them... Except one...but that was a long time ago. Maybe I should talk through this with Isis and maybe even give her a chance.

A smile appeared on the brunette's face.

"I'll talk to Isis tomorrow!" she exclaimed aloud.

"Ew, Isis? As in Isis Ishtar?"

Courtney blinked and saw Tea standing in front of her.

"Um yeah. You got a problem with her?" Courtney asked, feeling slightly angry that Tea was disgusted at Isis.

"Well yeah, I mean she's a lesbo! Like, yuck!" Tea made a disgusted face. "You shouldn't be caught alone with her, people will start to talk."

Courtney huffed. "And who are you to be telling me what to do?"

"We're friends right?" Tea asked in her sweetest voice.

The brunette laughed suddenly.

"FRIENDS?! Don't make me laugh! You lost all of your friends when you fucked Yami Muto!" She said, howling with laughter.

The other brunette looked offended but brushed it off.

"We used to be friends," Tea insisted, "why not renew our friendship?"

"Because you're a selfish controlling little conniving bitch that just wants to get closer to Yugi! Well he is Natalie's now!" Courtney snapped. "So cry a river, build a bridge and get the hell over it and away from me, Yugi, Natalie or anyone that has anything to do with us or I swear I will kick your ass!"

Tea huffed. "Well then. I was trying to be nice! You're being the bitch here Courtney." She pointed her perfectly manicured finger at the steamed brunette.

"Get out of my face," Courtney said.

"Fine you ugly lesbo," Tea said as she strutted off.

"Ugh, why didn't I kick her ass?" Courtney asked herself aloud.

* * *

The next day, Tea watched with envy as Natalie and Yugi sat at lunch together.

_Ugh, she doesn't even look good with him. What don't I have that she does? I'm prettier, skinnier and have far more money than she does,_ She thought in anger. _What more does a man want? _

She watched Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura and Courtney sit down with them.

_Ugh, the fag patrol is sitting with him now. Yugi, can't you see that they're tainting you?_ Tea thought, sighing aloud.

Tea was sitting in a tree. The group of friends were in a new Burger World that had opened up just a week ago.

She saw Yugi laugh and wrap his arm around Natalie, who blushed.

_That stupid slut! _She thought with a growl.

Suddenly a loud car alarm sounded and she screamed as she fell out of the tree.

Unfortunately, she wasn't hurt. She looked over and saw that the windows on her car had been smashed in and the car alarm was going off.

"Shit," She cursed and ran to fix the problem.

"Hey guys look," Yugi said, pointing out the window.

"It's the bitch," Courtney said. Natalie blinked.

"Wow, poor girl, her car was ruined," Yugi said. Even though he didn't like her, he wouldn't ask for that to happen to anyone.

"Yes, that's a bit cruel." Ryou agreed. "But I kinda wished I would've done it myself," He added mischievously.

"Oh you naughty boy," Bakura joked, pulling the smaller whitette onto his lap and kissing him.

"Ew, get a room," Courtney said.

"Yeah," Joey said, but he squeaked when Seto did the same to him.

"Ugh, you guys have no self-control," Yugi said, face palming.

The two couples continued to make out while the other three kept eating.

* * *

Around four o'clock, Courtney walked down the street, carrying a guitar and saw Isis sitting on a park bench.

_This is my chance..._

The brunette walked up to her. "Can I talk to you?" She asked softly.

Isis looked up and blinked. "Sure, sit."

Courtney sat and looked over at Isis. "Listen... I'm sorry for yesterday; I didn't mean to call you gross," She said, looking straight into Isis's eyes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Isis said, looking at her lap.

Brown eyes widened. "S-so you don't hate me?"

"No, I still like you," Isis said, looking up at the sky.

Courtney took a breath. "Listen to the whole song please," She said softly.

Isis blinked as Courtney began to sing to her.

"_I don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you, dropping so quickly.. Maybe I should keep this to myself, waiting 'til I know you better," _She sang softly.

_"I am trying not to tell you, but I want to... I'm scared of what you'll says so I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head!" _

Isis smiled a small smile. _Wow._

"_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you! I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you..."_

Courtney stood up in front of the bench and looked as Isis as she played her guitar. Her voice grew louder, as if looking at Isis made all her fears go away.

"_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you... I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you..."_

Isis laughed slightly as Courtney stumbled a bit as she stepped forward. A blush covered the brunette's face. _She's so cute, _Isis thought.

"_I'm trying not to tell you...but I want to...I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feeling., but I'm tired of holding this inside my head!"_ Courtney sang, trying to ignore Isis's laughing. _She thinks I'm stupid, _Courtney thought, her heart sinking.

But she decided to continue. She wasn't finished pouring her heart out yet.

_"I've been spending all my time just thinking about you... I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you," _She was staring at Isis as she sang this.

_"I can't stop thinking about it... I want you all around me aand now I just can't hide it.. I think I'm fallin' for you!"_ She continued as she saw Isis smile.

"_I can't stop thinking about it... I want you all around me aand now I just can't hide it.. I think I'm fallin' for you!" _She sang again, softer that time.

_"Oh...Oh no no...Oh... Oh, I'm falling for you." _She finished softly.

Isis clapped.

Courtney blinked, then sat down beside Isis once more and looked over at her. "So... you like me as in...?"

"Like... as in like," Isis said.

"O-okay I'm confused. Do you have feelings for me?" Courtney asked.

Isis smiled. "That's a pretty bold question."

"Y-you're right, I-I'm sorry, I'll leave," Courtney said, getting up. Isis pulled her down slightly and kissed her.

The brunette's eyes widened before she kissed back.

Isis pulled away. "I hope that answered your question," She said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! Yay!  
**

**Well, I got two reviews (only one of them really counts :I)**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**_BobbiJoeEgo:_ Your welcome! I thought it'd be a fun fact to share :3 Heh and I would've done more to Tea as well, but Courtney's got a good head on her shoulders and she won't do anything rash. If you hate Tea now, just wait until after this chapter. Just saying. And~ thanks! I'm glad to know that someone loves my work! That's mostly why I write; to make people happy. And yay! I love my OCs as well... I try not to make them boring and too perfect and yeah. I know how annoying OCs can be :I When writing with an OC, writers must be careful, that's for sure.. And oh don't worry about the long review! I LOVE REVIEWS okay? Moar! xD I nee attention~! *ish an attention whore*  
**

**Well anyways, the song in this chapter, well part of it, it from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. It's called _I Want It Now_ and it's sang by Veruca.**

**Yay. **

**Lol, again, REVIEWS people! D: **

**Ryou, Joey and Yugi feel so unloved peoples! *huggles them* My poor babies~**

**DISCLAIMER:**

******Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...**

**********Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factor**y was directed by Mel Stuart and belongs to Paramount Pictures and the idea of **Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl, a genius writer.**  


**********Credit goes where credit belongs.**

**********Please forgive me if this chapter sucks, it was awkward fitting that song into it.**

**********And yeah.**

**********On with the fic!**

**********~Silver-Haired-Thief**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes**

**Chapter 8**

A few days later, when Courtney came back from her date with Isis, Natalie was waiting for her.

"So how was your date?" Natalie asked.

"U-uhm it was n-nice..." Courtney said softly as she sat down on her bed.

Natalie giggled. She was normally pretty shy around everyone else, but around Courtney, she was one of the biggest perverts around.

"Sooooooo...?" Natalie said, sitting next to Courtney, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"What?" The brunette asked, looking at her crazy blonde friend.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING." She said in a serious tone.

* * *

Tea walked up to her father's estate. He was a rich doctor who had spoiled Tea as a child. She knew that she would get what she wanted from him.

She entered the house without even knocking.

The many maids bowed as she walked by. She was raised like a princess.

The brunette walked to her father's office. Mr. Gardner was sitting at his desk working on something.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

Mr. Gardner looked up and smiled. "Why hello my little princess! What are you doing here?"

"Daddy, I need a favor." Tea said with a giggle. "What is it sweetheart?" He asked. He would do anything for his daughter. He was really a great guy, just a bit lacking in the discipline factor.

"Well, I need to borrow your guards," She said.

"Why? Are you in danger?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"No, I need them to win my boyfriend back... Some mean girl took him away from me." She said, pouting.

"Oh sweetheart..." He got up and hugged her.

She sniffled.

"Okay sweetheart. You can borrow them." Mr. Gardner said, unaware that his daughter was lying to his face.

"Yay!" She squealed.

She twirled.

"I want Yugi to love me again." She said.

"He will, sweetheart," Mr. Gardner reassured her.

"Forever and always?" Tea asked, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Anything you wish." He replied.

She grinned and ran out to her father's guards and told them the plan. In song.

"**I want my Yugi, I want my sweet sweet Yugi!"** She sang in her high pitched voice.

She glared at her guards.

**"Give him to me now!"**

The guards tried not to cover their ears.

"**I want the world! I want the whole world! I want to lock it all up in my pocket! It's my bar of chocolate! Give it to me now!" **She loudly sang at them, grabbing one of their arms and pulling on it.

_I don't get paid enough for this, _He thought.

**"I want today! I want tomorrow! I want to wear 'em like beads in my hair and I don't want to share 'em!"  
**  
She sneered at the guards but then smiled sweetly and twirled.

"**I want a party with room fulls of laughter and ten thousand tons of ice cream! If I don't get the things I am after..." **She sang sweetly before her mood changed entirely.

"I'm going to scream!" She yelled, grabbing one of the guards guns and shooting near a nearby tree.

Some of the men were scared shitless while others were pissed that they had to obey such a brat.

"**I want the world! I want the whole world! ****Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises of all shapes and sizes!"**

She was pretty pissed. It was like she was on a triple period and had major cramps and was unleashing all of her hormones on the guards.

"**And now! Don't care how, I want it now!" **Tea sang loudly, kicking a guard in his shin.

**"Don't care how, I want it now!"** She screeched loudly and a few of the guards covered their poor ears. Some of them probably went deaf.

"Here's the plan, men." She finally said and they listened to their plan.

* * *

Natalie was walking down the street, humming.

She had felt like going on a walk alone. She liked to be alone sometimes and the fresh air cleared her head.

The blonde hummed slightly, remembering her dates with Yugi. She was in love with him and she knew that it was getting serious.

And she liked it.

She had been alone for the longest of time, really only having Courtney as a friend and company.

Natalie remembered meeting Courtney like it was only yesterday.

**FLASHBACK.**

_A fourteen year old Natalie was walking down the street alone. **Mom... Dad... Why did you have to die?**_

_When her parent died in a untimely car accident, she transferred through foster home after foster home since she had no other family that had been willing to take her. _

_Just the day before, she had run away, having grown tired of the constant moving._

_After hours of walking, the blonde grew tired of walking and she sat down on a park bench. _

_She blinked when a brunette girl sat down beside him. She seemed the same age as Natalie and she was wearing the prettiest clothes that Natalie had ever seen. _

_**She must be rich, **She thought. _

"_Are you lost?" Natalie asked her, unsure why such a girl would be in a park alone._

"_No," The girl said, looking over at Natalie with a crooked grin. "I think I should be asking you that question. Why are you alone?"_

_The girl's face had turned from a grin to a serious look all in an instant when she had saw that Natalie was alone and covered in dirt._

"_U-uhm w-well..." Natalie stuttered, her face flushing red in embarrassment. She felt embarrased next to the girl._

_The girl tilted her head. "Nevermind that. You can tell me later. My name's Courtney Azure." She said, giving Natalie a smile._

_Natalie shyly smiled back. "I-I'm Natalie..."_

"_That's a pretty name," Courtney said, "Now come home with me; my mom would love for you to stay! You could even become my sister!" _

_She giggled as she said this, happy to be able to help Natalie._

"_O-okay," Natalie said and the two girls walked off together._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

When Natalie had been dazing off into space, thinking about her friend, some men had snuck up on her.

She gasped when two men grabbed her and a rag was shoved against her nose and mouth. She breathed in the chloroform and felt dizzy.

_No... Yugi... _She thought before she passed out.

The few men lifted the blonde up and threw her in the back of a white van.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chappie. Yay.**

**Thanks to BobbiJoEgo for her lovely review.  
**

* * *

**REPLY:**

_**BobbiJoEgo: Love the long review! XD**_

_**And damn, a pile of poo, why didn't I think of that?! D: **_

_**Ah yush them feels tho. XD You'll be pretty angry/happy after this chapter. Yay!  
**_

_**YUSH COOKIES. I haven't had cookies since Christmas ^-^ and sad music? Uh maybe. Dunno. I just plan this out as I go, it's mostly improv haha!**_

_**Shadow Realm milk? Will it make me sick? *looks at it warily***_

_**Bakura:... yeah, I wouldn't touch that if I were you. **_

_**Heh. And this is my second time ever writing yuri, but its the first time it was not OCxOC. Heh, Tea won't be laying a finger on Joey or Ryou, don't worry!**_

_**Ah, love. No love here either, but that's why I got meh some fanfictions :3**_

* * *

**Anyways, the song in this chapter is _Stuck Like Glue_ by Sugarland. I love Sugarland ^-^ **

**And yay! Tomorrow ish Friday~!**

**Ah school has been tiring that's for sure.**

**Lots of tests... quizzes... Spanish... bleh... Kill me... D:**

**I can't believe it's almost February... and my birthday... It's the 21st. I'm turning fifteen lol. Magical number! **

**Not celebrating it though. Might release a oneshot on it or a new youtube video, but nothing really special.**

**Might have some steak though.**

**Yummy, my mom makes some good steak.**

**Well anyways, I'm sure no one wants to read my rambling anymore! **

**Oh, btw, if anyone wants to talk to me, I'm on Kik. Username is "SilverHairedThief". **

**Woo, anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

******Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...**

**_Stuck Like Glue_ was written by Jennifer Nettles, Kristian Bush, Kevin Griffin and Shy Carter. It was performed by Sugarland and the label was Mercury Nashville.  
**

**I own nothing, the people above own their songs and etc. ^^^^^^^**

**Now onto the story, and please review my lovelies!**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes  
Chapter 9**

Yugi ran around in a panic the next day.

"Damn it Natalie, where are you?" He said aloud after calling her name.

She had been missing since that morning. No one had seen her, not even Courtney, who was usually stuck to Natalie like glue, but she had been with Isis the night before.

The trinette was really worried for her. I don't want to lose another girlfriend, he thought.

Soon Yugi met Courtney at the park, who was panting loudly from running so much.

"Have you found her?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"No," Courtney said in between her pants. Yugi sniffled.

"But," Courtney started, pulling something out of her pocket, "I did find this on Natalie's bed."

She handed Yugi a note on hot pink paper. Instead of handwriting, there were newspaper clippings cut out to make the message.

Yugi read it aloud.

_"My darling Yugi,_

_I'm getting rid of that blonde man stealer once and for all. She was getting in the way of our love like your last girlfriend._

_Meet me at the old mill if you want to see her one more time before she dies. And don't worry baby, we'll be together soon._

_Kisses,_

_Tea, the future Mrs. Yugi Muto."_

Courtney and Yugi stood there in silence for a moment before Yugi covered his face with his hands.

"Oh god." He said aloud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seto and Joey were in their room, just hanging out.

Joey seemed to be thinking about something while Seto was working on something for Kaiba Corp.

"Seto?" Joey said softly as Seto worked.

"What is it pup?" The brunette CEO asked, not looking away from his work.

"Why don't you ever call me by my name?" Joey asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that your name wasn't 'pup'." Seto joked, chuckling when Joey huffed.

"I'm serious. When you. Call me a dog, I feel like we are still fighting all the time. And I don't want that anymore! I mean, I call you your name but you don't bother to call me mine? It hardly seems fair..." Joey said, standing up.

Seto sighed. "You're looking into this way more than you need to," He said.

Joey huffed. "Are you afraid or somethin'?"

Seto set his laptop aside.

"I'm not afraid of anything," he said.

Joey sighed. "Whatever... I can't be around you right now," he said.

Then he left the room.

Seto sighed and kept on working.

Joey walked to the park. It was actually a peaceful day and the sun was shining beautifully.

But as far as Joey was concerned, it was raining.

He sat down on a bench, not even noticing the blonde woman with big breasts sitting next to him.

She looked over at him and saw his face.

"What's eating you kid?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Joey snapped.

"Oh really?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then why did you snap at me?" She had a little attitude of her own.

"Sorry," Joey mumbled.

"It's alright hun," She said, holding her hand out toward him. "I'm Mai, and you are?"

"Joey," Joey said, shaking hands with the woman now identified as Mai.

"Okay, now tell me what's bugging you," She said.

Joey blinked. "W-well..."

* * *

Natalie gasped suddenly as she woke up tied to a chair.

She was gagged and tied up.

She struggled slightly when she heard a giggle.

"Ah, Natalie, you wouldn't be here if you hadn't interfered with mine and my Yugi-muffin's relationship," The voice cooed, and Natalie immediately knew who it was.

She struggled harder.

Tea laughed as she stepped into the light. She had a shiny new pistol in her hand.

Natalie's eyes widened in fear.

_She's going to kill me_, She thought in a panic.

She froze out of being completely and utterly terrified. She could see her whole life flashing through her mind.

Tea laughed. "Don't worry! I won't kill you now! Yugi's coming to watch!" She said, giggling.

_Yugi..._ She thought.

Soon Yugi showed up at the warehouse.

He saw Tea come out, dragging Natalie's chair with her on it outside.

"Baby!" Tea squealed when she saw him.

"Tea... let her go..." Yugi said.

Tea pouted. "But baby, I'm getting rid of her so we can be together!"

"Love... it isn't necessary. I-I never loved her. You're the only one for me." Yugi said and he walked over to her and kissed her.

Tea kissed back immediately, but still held onto the gun.

Natalie's eyes widened.

When they pulled away, Tea started to sing.

"**Absolutely no one that knows me better. No one that can make me feel sooo goooood! How did we stay so long together? When everybody, everybody said we never would!"**

Yugi smiled.

Tea smiled slyly and kissed his cheek.

**"And just when I, I start to think they're right, that love has died... There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again!"**

While the brunette sang, Courtney peaked out from behind the bushes and looked at Natalie. Natalie was busy staring at Yugi and Tea dancing together.

She felt heart broken.

"**There you go making me feel like a kid! Won't you do it and do it one time? There you go pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in, and I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo!"**

_Just a few more seconds... _ Courtney thought as Tea's gun was slipping out of her hands.

"**I'm stuck on you! Whutooo whutooo~ stuck like glue! You and me baby we're stuck like glue!"**

At this point, Yugi spun Tea. Tears were running down Natalie's face and making her eyes sting.

"**Whutooo whutooo, stuck like glue! You and me baby we're stuck like glue!"**

Then, Tea hugged Yugi tightly and dropped the gun.

"Now!" Yugi yelled and held Tea in place.

Courtney sprinted over to them and grabbed the pistol.

"No fair!" Tea screamed, struggling against Yugi.

"You would have never gotten away with this Tea," Yugi said, holding her in place.

Courtney untied Natalie and left with her.

Yugi took Tea to the police station and she was put in a holding cell while she pounded on it for hours.

They had to sedate her for bad behavior.

* * *

Isis hugged Courtney when she came back to the dorm. "Thank Ra..." She murmured, holding her girlfriend tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"Relax, I'm fine babe," Courtney said, hugging back.

"I was afraid when you skipped out on meeting me today... I was afraid that you didn't like me anymore," Isis said softly.

Courtney kissed her cheek. "I'll never stop liking you." She promised.

"Promise me?" Isis asked.

"As long as you promise me first." Courtney said, biting Isis's cheek playfully.

Isis grinned. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter. Yush. It took me a while to come up with this one; so yay for last minute inspiration!**

**More thanks to BobbiJoEgo. I luvs ya :3**

**Meh, the song in this chapter doesn't come til the end. And...**

**The chapter has some feels in it. **

***hides in corner* I feel so terrible for doing this! D: **

**But it was either this, or end the story and I feel like its too soon to end it!**

**So feels it is! :D **

**Don't kill me people for what you read; my brain only came up with it. **

**The song in this chappie is _Three Little Birds _by Bob Marley.**

**Hehe, I remember learning about Bob Marley. Most of his songs aren't about what you think they are actually; they have a deeper meaning.**

**Though, I'm no Bob Marley expert, I just write Fanfiction.**

**Anyways, its time for the same old disclaimer... Ugh.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...**

_**Three Littl****e**** Birds **_**was written by Bob Marley himself and performed by Bob Marley and the Wailers. The label is Tuff Gong.**

**All rights and credit goes to those above. ^^^^^**

**Review and enjoy!**

**~Silver**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes**  
**Chapter 10**

"It sounds as if you're just looking too much into it," Mai said after hearing Joey's extremely long rant.

"That's what he said..." Joey mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Your boyfriend obviously cares a lot for you. He made the first move and you go out on dates all the time. You do all the couple stuff besides the," she made a jerking gesture with her hand, to which Joey blushed, "I don't see the problem. Your boyfriend sounds like the perfect one."

"I guess you're right..." Joey said with a frown.

"Now maybe you should go apologize." Mai reasoned, her being the wise woman she was.

"Sure, thanks Mai." Joey said, standing up.

"Sure," Mai said.

Right as Joey got up and walked off, a black sports car pulled up to the sidewalk and the door opened.

"Pup!"

Joey blinked and saw Seto. "S-Seto?"

The brunette CEO sprinted over to Joey in a few seconds (his legs were long so he didn't take too long) and then pulled the lanky blonde into his arms.

"I'm-" Seto started but Joey interrupted him with a kiss.

They kissed for a moment before Joey pulled away. Seto blinked.

"Seto, I'm sorry. I was looking far too much into things. I was being an idiot... can you ever

forgive me?" He asked, looking at the ground slightly.

Seto tilted his boyfriend's face up toward him. "Of course I forgive you, Joey."

Joey blinked and was silent for a minute before a grinned appeared on his face.

"You called me Joey!"

Seto smiled. "I wasn't incapable, I just thought that your name was only good for the most special moments; it wasn't that I loved you any less."

The blonde hugged Seto tightly. "I love you," He said.

Seto slowly hugged his lover back, pulling him as close as possible to him. "I love you too, Joey."

* * *

Months passed and the hotter summer weather turned to cool fall weather.

It was now the beginning of October and everything was actually going really well.

Joey was actually passing his classes, thanks to Seto and his tutoring. Tea had been sentenced to seven years in prison; charged with attempted murder and kidnapping.

Yugi and Natalie had never been happier.

Isis and Courtney were also happy, they had even moved out of the dorms and rented a small apartment together. Courtney had gotten a job at a local salon, cutting hair and doing nails to help pay her half of the rent.

Isis had offered to pay it all since she could afford it, but Courtney wouldn't take no for an answer.

The Egyptian mostly didn't like her girlfriend working because they didn't have as much time to spend together.

But she wanted Courtney to be happy and if helping with the bills made her happy; then Isis would let her work for as long as she wanted.

Isis really loved the brunette, no matter what antics Courtney pulled or how what her mood was, and honestly; she wanted to be with Courtney for the rest of her life. She wanted Courtney all to herself, to be hers and only hers.

And Isis was sure that Courtney felt the same way as she did, even if the brunette didn't admit it.

* * *

It was a windy Wednesday night when Courtney was walking home from the supermarket. She had been told to go get some milk and eggs from the store.

She was slightly tired and a bit irritated; she and Isis had just had a fight about who was to go grocery shopping. Courtney knew that it had been stupid and that it had been her turn, but she was just so exhausted from school that day.

_I'll apologize when I get home,_ the brunette thought, her irritation slowly fading away. She felt guilty for making Isis cross with her; Isis had been just as tired.

_Ugh... I really am stupid..._

Suddenly, as she was walking down the sidewalk, her phone rang. It was Isis.

Courtney stopped to answer it. "Isis?"

"_Hey babe, I'm sorry.."_

"It's fine... I was being stupid and I knew that it was my turn... Don't worry about it. Tell ya what; I'll pick up some of your favorite cake and dinner and we can have a romantic night tonight." Courtney suggested.

"_Sure! That'd be awesome! I can't wait!" _

Courtney could see the grin on her girlfriend's face.

Courtney giggled, "Okay then. I'll see you in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"_Okay! Bye! I love you so much!"_

"I love you too, Is."

Then they hung up.

* * *

Isis paced around the small apartment, her heart beating fast, not out of nervousness, but out of pure panic.

Courtney was three hours late. It had been seven when they had last talked; it was now ten and Isis was extremely worried.

Suddenly, Isis's cell phone rang. She quickly answered it, hoping that it was Courtney. "Courtney?"

"Is this Isis Ishtar?" A low voice that sounded like monotone said.

"Y-yes," Isis said, nervous. "Who is this?"

"Courtney Azure has been in a serious car accident." The voice said. "I'm sorry." They said, not sounding sorry at all.

The phone dropped out of Isis's hand.

_No... _ She thought in horror before she sobbed.

After making the call to all of her friends, Isis and the group all went to the hospital at exactly 10:30.

They weren't allowed to see Courtney, so they were waiting in the waiting room outside of the ICU.

She was in serious condition and was in an emergency surgery. She had experienced serious head trauma and Isis was told that it wasn't likely that her lover would survive this.

Her heart was almost shattered into pieces. She was crying and praying the whole time, just waiting. That was the most agonizing part; waiting to hear if she'd ever get to see Courtney smile again.

To hear her sweet laughter again or even to hear her bad jokes again.

And Isis had never thought that she'd say that.

"Damn, when will it be over..." Isis muttered, her face buried in her hands.

"It's only been an hour," Natalie said softly. She was the only one left who was staying with Isis. "Be patient."

"But what if she's not okay? What if I lose her? What if-?" Isis panicked, but Natalie interrupted her.

"She'll be fine. Courtney's a fighter; she won't go down this easy.." Natalie reassured her.

Isis wasn't so sure. She really wanted Natalie to be right; but she was too much of a realist. Miracles hardly ever happened.

The Egyptian heard Natalie humming softly before the blonde started to sing softly.

"_Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

"..."

Natalie's quiet voice sounded through the quiet waiting room that only consisted of the two of them. _  
_

"_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing gonna be all right..."_

Isis slowly looked up as tears were streaming down her lightly tanned face.

"_Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right."_ Natalie sang again, trying to reassure herself and Isis as well.

Soon Isis began singing with her, her voice choked up slightly.

"_**Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right."**_

"_**Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right."**_

"_**Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right."**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Woooo~ Another chappiehhhhhhh! **

**This took all day to come up with. Prepare for some happiness and silliness in this chappie.**

**Also, there is some pervertedness... hehe :) **

**BobbiJoEgo actually made me think of this idea through her review. She had said "Will Ryou and Bakura ever have a steamy romance?" So they kind of get it... MWAHAHAHAHHA :D **

**It was hard to come up with an idea for a song for this chapter when I decided, meh, why not put an overused cliche in it?**

**Meh. I can't say more or I would spoil the whole chapter!**

**Well anyways, it's almost my b-day... and cheese.**

**The song in this chappie is Wannabe by the Spice Girls.**

**Yup. **

**I went there.**

**Don't judge me! D: **

**Waaa :(**

**Well anyways... disclaimer go!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...**

**Wannabe was written by the Spice Girls, Matt Rowe, and Richard Stannard. It was performed by the Spice Girls, produced by ****Matt Rowe and Richard Stannard and the label was Virgin Records.**

******Enjoy the chappie and please review! :3**

******~Silver**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes****  
****Chapter 11**

After a few days, everyone was worried when Courtney didn't wake up. The doctors said that she was in a coma.

They didn't know the whole extent of the damage, nor did they know how long Courtney would be unconscious.

Although she was devastated, Isis went on with everyday life and came to visit Courtney everyday after her classes were over.

Natalie, however, quickly fell behind in school because of this. Yugi always tried to make her feel better, but hardly anything worked. Everyone understood, of course.

They knew that the blonde and brunette had been close; almost like sisters.

After a month of Natalie being depressed, and everyone mostly too, Seto had enough.

He hated seeing such upset faces from his friends.

Though normally he seemed cold on the outside, deep inside him, it bothered him that no one was even trying to be happy besides Isis.

Joey, though he still worked hard, didn't talk to Seto very often, and when they made love it wasn't quite the same.

So, in order to make his friends happy and to save his sex life, he decided that during the time they get off for Christmas, they would go on a long trip to a private island that the CEO owned.

He had a nice large beach house there large enough for all of the friends and it would do them good.

So Seto made them all pack their bags; even Natalie, who had protested.

"B-but..." she had said, but Seto wouldn't have it.

"Courtney's mother will be here; if Courtney wakes up, Miss Azure will definitely call us if she wakes up." Seto had firmly insisted.

And eventually even the devastated blonde had agreed to go on the mini-vacation along with everyone else.

* * *

After a few days, they were all at the island, and were ready to relax.

Yugi was walking by Bakura's and Ryou's room when they heard the two whitettes' conversation.

"_Are you sure you wanna do this Ryou? I mean this doesn't look like it will work-" _

"_C'mon Bakura, what are you waiting for? You just put it in the hole!"_

_What?_ Yugi thought in horror.

"_Really Ryou?" _

"_Yeah, it's made to go there!" _

"_What? That will never fit into that tiny hole!" _

Yugi listened as a blush started to appear onto his face.

Natalie saw him and blinked. "Wh-?"

"Shh!" Yugi shushed her quietly and gestured her over to the door and they both listened.

"_Just put it in there gently, we don't want you to tear anything up."_

"_Uh... okay... here goes..."_ The two eavesdroppers heard Bakura grunting slightly, struggling with something.

"_Ow! Bakura, why don't you give me a little warning next time before you do something like that?!"_

"Dear Ra..." Natalie whispered as the two blushed at the sound.

"_Sorry babe."_

"_Okay, try again. This time, be more gentle."_

"_Alright..."_ There was more grunting.

Natalie and Yugi exchanged glances. Neither of them could leave.

"_O-oh! This is gonna be a little bit harder than I expected..!"_

"_You're right... It's just too tight Ryou."_

Isis had been walking by when this was said. She stopped in her tracks and looked over at the door with a horrified look.

She sat next to Natalie and Ryou and listened.

"_Alright, I'm gonna hold it, and you just force it in; okay Kura?"_

Joey walked by and blinked. "Um guys, what's going o-"

"Shhh!"

Joey froze at the sound of Bakura grunting.

"_O-okay it's almost in Kura, just a little more!"_

"Oh my G-!" Joey started to exclaim before the other three eavesdroppers covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" They hissed under their breath.

"_What was that..?"_

"_Don't worry about that babe... I've almost got it."_

More grunting from both of them.

Seto walked by and heard and blinked for a second.

"_Okay... almost there... almost there Kura..."_

Then they heard a cry of victory from Ryou.

"_Ah!" _There was hard breathing. _"Phew! Ya finally got it in Kura! I didn't think that you were ever gonna get that big thing in this tiny hole!" _

Seto's eyes widened. "Dear God, my guest bedroom!"

He pushed the door open, and started to yell at them when he saw what he wasn't expecting at all.

Ryou and Bakura were in the floor with a completed model airplane in their hands.

A package was opened on the floor.

The two whitettes looked up.

"Oh, hello Seto," Ryou said, then he saw everyone else. "And hey guys."

He tilted his head when he saw their faces. "What's wrong? You guys look like you just saw a ghost."

They just stood there with their jaws to the floor.

* * *

Courtney's mother, Rachel Azure sat beside her daughter's bed, worried to death.

_Oh my... I hope you'll wake up soon my daughter... I'm so worried..._

Rachel hadn't heard from Courtney since she had left for college and was worried.

She had no idea that Courtney was dating a girl and was pretty ignorant about her life.

The woman sniffled as she looked at her daughter's pale, almost seemingly lifeless body. The only thing that made her seem alive was her chest moving up and down as she slowly breathed.

_Courtney... Who did this to you...?_ She asked inwardly.

She sighed. "Wake up soon... I miss you and I'm sure all of your friends do too..."

* * *

"KARAOKE TIMEEEEEEE!" Ryou screeched as the group of friends sat in the game room.

The eager whitette had saw the awesome karaoke machine and had grinned happily.

"C'mon Joey, duet with me~!" Ryou screeched, almost sounding like a teenage girl.

"Okay!" Joey said, popping out of his seat next to Seto.

The aforementioned brunette CEO face palmed as a familiar Spice Girls song started busting through the speakers.

A grin spread across Ryou's face as he started the song, his British accent making it completely silly. (**Joey: sing~, **_Ryou: sing~ , **more than one person: SINNGG**_)

"**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!"**_  
_

"_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!" _

Joey's singing was so bad.

So was their dancing. It was hilarious.

Natalie giggled.

"**I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want"**_  
_

"_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!"  
_

"**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really **_**really, really wanna zigazigah!"**_

By this time, the whole room was laughing, even Isis.

The two were making such fools of themselves.

Joey pulled Yugi onto the stage and the small trinette giggled as he sang the next part with Joey.

"_**If you want my future, forget my past! If you wanna get with me, better make it fast~! Now don't go wasting my precious time! Get your act together, we could be just fine!"**_

Ryou grinned as he pulled Bakura on the stage and sang to him.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! So tell me what you want, what you really, really want! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really, wanna zigazangahhhh!"_

He honestly sounded drunk, but there were no alcoholic beverages in the house.

The singing for a while was mostly mumbled because they were all dancing. The only one who wasn't was Seto because he was busy watching with an amused smirk.

At one point, Isis had stolen the mike and started to rap.

"Yo here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me; ya gotta listen carefully. We got M in the place who likes it in your face, we got G like MC who likes it on an easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady; And as for me, haha you'll see!"

"Wooo!" Joey screeched and Ryou whistled.

"**Slam your body down and wind it all around!" **Joey sang. Ryou grinned and went back to back with him._  
_

"_**Slam your body down and wind it all around!"**_

Soon everyone besides Seto was singing.

"_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever friendship never ends! If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, taking is too easy, but that's the way it is~~~!"**_

Suddenly, Ryou tripped over the wire and unplugged the karaoke set.

There was silence before they all laughed.

Isis laughed along with them. She was happy that she had gone along, they were all having a wonderful time.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am terribly sorry for such a late update! **

**School has gotten harder, ya know? :c**

**Lots of homework, tests, Spanish... :I Well the 21st was my birthday; I had wanted to get an update out by then, but I was kinda busy and kinda writers blocked..**

**Then I watched Bridge To Terabithia and my brain clicked again and here the next chappie is. :3**

**So yeah.**

**I figured that when I saw that one more person had followed this story, that I needed to update, hehe.**

**So yay!**

**The song in this chappie is actually from**** Bridge To Terabithia and is the best song in the movie~! It's that song that they sing in the music room with that music teacher. Hehe :)**

******So yay. References~!**

******Ah, I remember reading the book. It was pretty good, but I thought that the movie was better because the movie actually made me cry.**

******If you haven't seen or read it, I HIGHLY recommend it; its one of my all time favorite books.**

******Well anyway, onto the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...**

**********Bridge To Terabithia belongs to Walden Media and the song is written by Kahne, David Martin / Karges, Matthew Murphy / Mcgrath, Mark S. / Sheppard, Rodney Charles / Bullock, Craig Anthony / Nichol, Joseph Mc Ginty / Frazier, Charles Stanton and the song is called "Someday."  
**

**********I wish I owned this stuff. Damn. D:**

**********Onto le chappie!**

**********~Silver**

* * *

**Musical Bleyes**

**Chapter 12**

Christmas passed and it was full of happiness, yet sadness as well.

Rachel, of course, was in the hospital with Courtney the whole time, just waiting for her daughter to wake up.

When the friends all headed back to Bleyes, they could feel the slightly warm feeling that they had been feeling slowly fade away. It was like it had flown out into the wind.

Reality hit them hard.

Especially Isis.

She had been without her lover for a few months and from what she had heard from Courtney's mother, she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. She was showing no signs of waking up.

But Isis knew that none of them would give up on Courtney. They loved her far too much.

* * *

On the car ride home, all of the friends were sitting there, silent, until Natalie started to sing softly as a song came on that they all loved.

"_Someday I'm finally gonna let go, cause I know there's a better way, and I wanna know what's over that rainbow. I'm gonna get out of here someday..." _She sang softly and soon everyone joined in with her, their singing making them feel better.

_**"I got me a 67 Chevy, she's low and sleek and black! Someday I'll put her on that interstate and never look back." **_They all sang.

Joey's hand touched Seto's as he drove. Ryou cuddled up to Bakura and Natalie laid her head on Yugi's shoulder.

"_**Someday I'm finally gonna let go, 'cause I know there's a better way... and I wanna know what's over that rainbow...I'm gonna get out of here someday..."**_

Somehow they knew that everything would work out eventually.

* * *

After a while, Joey finally was growing back to normal as were Yugi, Ryou and Bakura.

Isis and Natalie were the only ones left whose lives were completely affected.

A few days after they got back, Isis ditched the whole day of school to visit Courtney in the hospital and to stay with Rachel, who hadn't left the hospital since before Christmas.

When Isis got there, she saw Rachel sitting at her daughter's bedside. Looking at them, Isis realized how much the mother and daughter looked alike and it made Isis wonder what had happened to

Courtney's father.

The older woman looked slightly drained and pale, almost as pale as her daughter, who looked as pale as a dead person. It made Isis's heart hurt. Usually Courtney was beautiful and her face was full of color.

When Isis sniffled, Rachel looked up at her.

Isis felt slightly like she was in a movie, but she wasn't sure if it was a horror film or a tragic film.

She didn't like either idea.

Rachel smiled warily. "Hello Isis," she said, her voice hoarse, probably from lack of sleep and use of her voice.

"H-hey," Isis stuttered as she sat down in another chair that was near Courtney's bed.

The woman made her nervous.

A few minutes of silence later, Isis felt a cool hand holding hers.

She blinked and saw that it was Rachel's hand.

"I'm so glad that she has good friends like you," The brunette said softly.

Isis smiled then stopped to think about what the woman had said.

_Friends.. _She thought. _So she doesn't know..._

"Y-yeah," Isis stuttered. Rachel smiled at the Egyptian before she looked at her precious daughter.

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon," the mother said softly, sounding as if she was trying to reassure herself

as well as Isis.

Isis looked at her and decided that she wouldn't tell Courtney that they were dating.

_I don't want to take the chance of Mrs. Azure hating her daughter_, Isis thought.

* * *

Hours later, the rest of the gang came to visit besides Ryou and Bakura.

Rachel watched them warily, not having had sleep for nearly a week.

She looked at Natalie, who had came in last, with a tiny smile.

Natalie smiled back. "Hey Mom," Natalie said, hugging her.

"Hey sweetie," Rachel said.

Though the brunette mother hadn't given birth to her, Natalie still considered her the only mother she ever had, and Rachel thought for her as a second daughter.

Natalie looked at her mother in concern. "Please mom, go home. You need to get some rest."

Rachel blinked. "But-"

Natalie gave her a reassuring smile.

"All of us will be here with sis. She'll be fine. She won't be alone."

After a few more moments of hesitation, Natalie finally got Rachel to leave.

When she did, Seto looked over at Isis, checking on her slightly.

He frowned at the look in her eyes. Something was wrong.

And the CEO could guess what if was.

"Mrs. Azure doesn't know that you guys are dating... Am I right?" Seto asked suddenly.

Isis didn't look up but she nodded in silence.

Natalie's blue eyes widened in surprise. "What?...she never told mom? But they are so close..."

Yugi hugged her from her side.

"Maybe it was just because of the long distance." He suggested, wanting to be positive.

Seto looked at Natalie with a serious expression.

"Tell me. Does your mother have a problem with any type of same sex couples?" Seto asked.

Natalie was silent for a moment before she answered, "she might have some problem..."

"What's the problem?" Joey asked. "I know your family it's very religious," Seto added, having done some research.

Natalie looked at her feet.

"W-well... She had a bad experience with homosexuality," Natalie started.

"What could possibly make her homophobic?!" Joey snapped but Seto covered his mouth.

"...mom was cheated on by Courtney's father..."

"...and what does that have to do with anything?" Joey asked.

Natalie looked up. "Because he cheated on her with a man."

The room fell silent.


End file.
